<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵】花吐症 by depressedaleera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022604">【团兵】花吐症</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera'>depressedaleera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>利威尔兵长同人合集 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, 傻白甜</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lofter首发，经典同人主题花吐症。<br/>傻白甜小短文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>利威尔兵长同人合集 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【团兵】花吐症</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃尔温站在团长办公室的窗前透气，他在办公桌前面已经坐了大半日，堆积如山的各类文件永远都处理不完。<br/>
他想着应该把利威尔给抓回来一起受苦，毕竟自己没有专属副官来帮忙都是他的错。调查兵团经费有限，多出一个特设的士官长职位就要裁掉一个。裁下哪个队长都不合适，于是只有拿掉自己副官，以至于现在每天都困在文件的海洋里面。所以偶尔，他也会拉利威尔来帮忙。<br/>
他望向窗外，企图寻找自家士官长的身影。<br/>
利威尔正在操场上，指导士兵训练格斗技。他正准备呼唤门口的警卫员将利威尔叫上来。操场上发生了很有趣的事情。<br/>
士兵们将利威尔和米克围了起来，大家都在起哄，让他们来一场对抗赛。<br/>
叫的最起劲儿的就是第五分队分队长伊莎贝尔，上蹿下跳手舞足蹈，她的副官罗塞姆死命拉着她。和另外一边莫布里特拼命拉着韩吉的情形一模一样。<br/>
埃尔温忍不住笑了。<br/>
利威尔脱掉了上衣，佩特拉贴心的接过。另外一边，纳纳巴则主动帮米克脱掉上衣。<br/>
虽然他没有禁止队内恋爱，但第一分队那两个能不能消停点？！<br/>
埃尔温有些不满，想着或许应该提醒米克两句。但米克也是自己的老朋友，最近刚和他副官心意相通正式交往，他这么泼冷水有些不合适。但那两人赤裸裸的粉红气息看着让人受不了。<br/>
这不，被刺激的并不只是远处观战的他一个人，还有一群又一群的单身狗。大家集体呼唤利威尔制裁无下限秀恩爱的米克。<br/>
于是就打起来了。<br/>
高手之间对决，对于观看的人来说是一种享受。两个人都没使出全力，但这场比试还是很精彩。<br/>
但打着打着，两人都出了一身大汗，似乎嫌弃衣服碍事，米克把立体机动的皮带解了，衬衣也脱了。<br/>
另外一边利威尔也开始效仿。<br/>
然后，场内就被女性士兵兴奋的尖叫声给淹没了。<br/>
利威尔身材很好，穿衣显瘦，脱了衣服有肌肉，皮肤光滑细腻，除了一些细小的伤痕，没有多余的痕迹。洗澡的时候曾经开玩笑摸了几把，手感非常的好。<br/>
利威尔这个样子和米克赤身搏击，不知道怎么的，让他心里很不爽快。<br/>
嗓子有点发痒，埃尔温捂住嘴，忍不住咳嗽了几声。<br/>
有什么东西从嗓子里面冒了出来，埃尔温摊手一看，一朵蓝色的桔梗花在他手心盛放。</p><p>花吐症。<br/>
心中暗恋某人，郁结成疾。<br/>
不是什么绝症，只要暗恋之人的一个吻就能治愈。<br/>
但关键，都说了是暗恋，肯定没那么容易。<br/>
所以，就这么拖着。<br/>
利威尔现在经常在团长办公室帮他处理文件，按照他的说法，现在他的重点是谈恋爱，而不是工作。<br/>
看利威尔签文件时候那咬牙切齿，满脸为难的样子，他心情就很好。<br/>
过了几日，过来帮忙的人也很多。<br/>
韩吉、米克、来得最勤快的就是法兰。<br/>
这么多年，他和法兰还是彼此都看对方不顺眼。也不是什么偏见，总之就是没好感。<br/>
而法兰和利威尔一起在自己办公室出没的时候，他心情会变得非常差，咳嗽也越来越频繁，越来越剧烈。<br/>
“真不知道你搞什么，喜欢谁抓住亲一口不就完了，先把命保住再说。”利威尔给埃尔温递上一杯热水，“你再这么放任不管，我就要采取非常手段了！”<br/>
利威尔气呼呼的将那堆他咳出来的桔梗清扫掉，然后拿到屋外焚烧。<br/>
团长室只剩下他和法兰。<br/>
“利威尔的主意不错，你抓住他亲一口再说。”法兰一脸坏笑地看着他，他眼里还有这几分挑衅。<br/>
埃尔温确定自己不喜欢这个人，可能永远都无法对他产生好感。而在这家伙眼里，他也看到同样的想法。</p><p>虽然病情在缓缓加重，但埃尔温的心情却越发的平静。<br/>
倒是利威尔越来越暴躁。<br/>
利威尔班一共十个人全部在外执行机密任务。不知干什么去了，神神秘秘，对他这个团长还保密。<br/>
知道他生病，好友奈尔难得的请他喝酒。喝不到几杯，又扯到让他快点表白的话题上面。<br/>
难道他的心思就那么明显吗？<br/>
“你们两个的心思都很明显的，所以为什么你还没痊愈？”奈尔这么问。<br/>
埃尔温笑了笑，反正不是什么严重的病，不急。<br/>
正准备向奈尔说清自己的想法，利威尔突然走了进来，他还不是一个人。<br/>
跟在利威尔身后的是三笠、佩特拉、希斯特利亚、莎夏，还有难得打扮得非常女孩子的伊莎贝尔。这么一行外形靓丽的美女，走进酒吧的瞬间就吸引了场内所有人的注意力。<br/>
好在他和奈尔藏在阴暗的角落，利威尔没发现。埃尔温趁他不注意拖着奈尔溜了。<br/>
“你们调查兵团又在准备搞什么名堂？！”奈尔不满地问道。“光她们那些着装，我就该逮捕她们了！有伤风化！”<br/>
“利威尔执行任务你别捣乱！”其实埃尔温也不知道利威尔在干什么，他最近都被利威尔强行病假了。<br/>
不过，利威尔左拥右抱美女环绕的样子，还真的很难得。但那么多特色各异的美人，都掩盖不了最为耀眼的他。<br/>
一直拖着不愿意表白，其实有几分想看看利威尔反映的想法，反正病情不严重。<br/>
但最近利威尔的表现真的很奇怪。<br/>
或许，真的该直接一口亲上去再说。</p><p>咳出桔梗的频率越来越多，那些花，也越发的妖艳。埃尔温最近对利威尔也是各种暗示。<br/>
但利威尔的心思不知道跑到什么地方去了，完全没明白。<br/>
然而，今天利威尔主动跟着他参加了贵族大臣举办的酒会，以前他对这类活动都是完全抗拒的。<br/>
或许真的和血统有关系，利威尔骨子里面有着几分优雅。收敛了粗俗的行为和语言，梳理好头发，换上燕尾服，他看上去就像一个出生良好的贵族少爷。<br/>
那些贵族阶级，也乐意围着他打转。<br/>
看着那帮老头子对他动手动脚，心情突然就不爽了。据说花吐症会传染，最好传给这帮不知羞耻的东西，埃尔温这么想着。<br/>
“别指望一个阿克曼先开口。”国王乌利悄无声息走到他背后，他好心提点道，“阿克曼家的人遗传性的感情神经迟钝。尤其是本家的人，他们的爱情忠诚不分家，永远分不清。利威尔今天在交际场上这么大活跃，说不定想的就是给你物色一个不错的对象，解决你的燃眉之急。”<br/>
“我不急……”埃尔温辩解道，他突然觉得头疼。<br/>
乌利意味深长地笑了笑，端着酒杯离开了。</p><p>第二天醒来的时候，埃尔温收到了这辈子最严重的惊吓。<br/>
玛丽·德克，自己好友奈尔的妻子，他曾经的初恋对象，被绑在了他床上。<br/>
她肚子里面还怀着第三个孩子，已经快五个月了吧。<br/>
玛丽一脸无语的看着他，还冲他翻了个白眼。<br/>
埃尔温立刻给玛丽松绑。<br/>
“到底怎么回事？”埃尔温问道。<br/>
“去问利威尔！”玛丽气呼呼地说道。<br/>
埃尔温突然想起几个星期前利威尔说过的一句话，“你再这么放任不管，我就要采取非常手段了！”<br/>
他这段时间就忙活这个？<br/>
奈尔来接人的时候，把他臭骂了一顿。他认错。是他没教育好利威尔。</p><p>“弄错了吗？没关系，换下一个。”<br/>
这是埃尔温询问利威尔的时候得到的答案。<br/>
他从阿尔敏那里得知，利威尔整理一张长长的名单，全都是他们调查出来的他可能暗恋的对象。<br/>
利威尔准备一个一个把人抓到他面前，完成那个亲吻。<br/>
“你不把你的命当一回事，那就让我来重视。反正不能让你死，一个一个试总能试出来！”<br/>
“别胡闹了！再这样下去，我和你要被当做采花贼了。”<br/>
“亲一口而已，没那么严重。大不了娶了就是，嫁给你又不吃亏。”<br/>
“我那么好，你怎么不嫁。”<br/>
“我嫁又没用，要你暗恋的人喜欢的人才行。”<br/>
“这些人都不是我喜欢的人。”<br/>
“那你告诉我她是谁，我给你抓回来。”<br/>
哎！他不过是想看看利威尔有没有可能先开口，怎么就这种神展开？<br/>
“你不说我就一个个试！反正你别想这么慢性自杀。”利威尔表情非常的坚定。<br/>
埃尔温认栽。<br/>
他挑起了利威尔的下巴，低头吻了下去。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>